


Sing Me Awake With A Song About Pirates

by Just_A_Simple_Writer



Series: Pirate Nonsense [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (but only a tiny bit), Bottom Sirius Black, Brief Mention of Blood, Enemies to Lovers, Light Bondage, M/M, Navy Officer!Remus, Pirate!Sirius, Porn With Plot, Top Remus Lupin, because the author knows nothing about history, but its pretty brief, the era is not specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Simple_Writer/pseuds/Just_A_Simple_Writer
Summary: “My crew mutinied,” Sirius said, a touch of annoyance in his voice. “I got the choice of being shot or thrown overboard, so I picked the latter. The sea, cruel mistress that she is, brought me to you.”Don't let the title fool you into thinking this is a poetic fic. It's not. It's just porn.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Pirate Nonsense [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762231
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	Sing Me Awake With A Song About Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from The Amazing Devil's Not Yet/Love Run 
> 
> [great song go listen to it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aAtNigSEPms)

Remus was half asleep in his cabin when a gun went off.

That in of itself wasn’t particularly unusual, since it happened sometimes that guns misfired while being cleaned, but a second shot rang out, and then a third, and that was less normal, so he slipped out of bed and pulled his coat on, going to see what the commotion was.

It seemed to be over by the time he got up on deck, no more gunshots, but there was a group of his men gathered around something. He went over to see what it was and the men dispersed, letting him see.

“We caught him trying to sneak on board,” one of the men said, and pushed a man towards him.

“Hello, captain,” the man purred, seemingly unruffled, despite the fact that his arms were pinned behind his back and there was blood running down his face.

Oh _god_.

“Sirius Black,” Remus said, keeping his voice level. He knew this man, they’d had several … encounters before. He was a pirate, and the antithesis of everything Remus stood for.

And also a _terrible_ flirt.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Black told him, winking, and Remus sighed deeply.

“Bring him to my cabin,” he said to his men, and turned on his heel, walking back towards the door to his cabin and ignoring the remark that Black made about it.

He wanted to talk to the pirate, preferably in an environment he was comfortable with. Black had a knack for throwing him off balance, and he wanted to feel secure in himself.

The men pushed Black into the cabin, knocking him to his knees, and Remus saw him wince.

He ignored it, pulling his sword out instead.

“Would you like us to stay?” one of the men asked, and Remus shook his head. He could deal with the pirate on his own.

“No, thank you,” he said, waving them out. “Close the door, please.”

They left, and the door clicked shut behind them.

Black hadn’t made any attempt to stand, still on his knees in the middle of the door. His hands had been loosely tied behind his back.

“What,” Remus asked slowly, turning to face the pirate kneeling in front of him, “are you doing on my ship?”

“It’s quite a long story,” Black said, almost conversationally, eyeing the sword in Remus’ hand.

Remus put the tip under his chin and tilted his head back, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

Black swallowed once, and grinned slowly. “On further consideration, I think we have time.”

“Yes,” Remus said, pressing the metal a little harder into Black’s skin and watching as he swallowed again.

“My crew mutinied,” he said, a touch of annoyance in his voice. “I got the choice of being shot or thrown overboard, so I picked the latter. The sea, cruel mistress that she is, brought me to you.”

The sea clearly hadn’t been gentle with him. He was soaked to the skin, his thin white shirt sticking to his chest and not really leaving much to the imagination, but Remus was trying not to think about that. The men probably hadn’t been gentle either, if the blood sticking to his face and the bruise on his jaw were any indicator.

“Shame,” Remus told him, and watched as he grinned, despite the sword to his throat and the fact that his arms were tied behind his back.

He was infuriatingly cocky.

“So,” Black said, looking around the cabin, “what now? Gonna throw me back overboard?”

“I’m going to take you to the nearest port and hand you over to the authorities,” Remus told him. “And then I suspect you’ll be hung for piracy.”

Black sighed, sounding almost sorrowful, although his smile was still clinging to his lips. “Such a shame. I’m too pretty to die.”

Black _was_ pretty, as much as Remus hated to admit it. Somehow even more so when he was dishevelled and on his knees.

“Your looks won’t save you,” Remus told him, and regretted it when Black’s grin widened.

“You think I’m pretty?” he said, sounding delighted about it, and batted his eyelids at Remus.

Remus scowled, wishing he hadn’t said anything, and pressed the tip of his sword against Black’s throat. “I think nothing of the sort.”

“You’re a liar, captain,” Black said, his voice low. Remus shifted, uncomfortable with what that did to him.

“I wouldn’t bother lying to the likes of you, _pirate_ ,” Remus snapped, pressing the tip of his sword deeper into Black’s pale skin.

The pirate shifted a little, tipping his head back a little way, and Remus realised that he’d drawn blood.

He hadn’t really meant to hurt Black, and he relaxed his arm a little, taking his sword away from the man’s skin.

“You’re not going to get the pleasure of watching me swing if you skewer me on that thing,” Black commented, and Remus watched the blood pool in the v of his throat.

“I wouldn’t kill you,” he said, clearing his throat and looking the pirate in the eyes.

Black quirked an eyebrow at him. “I’m touched.”

“You need to face justice,” Remus told him, scowling.

Black laughed softly and flicked his head, shaking his hair out of his eyes. “Justice for what? Being too pretty?”

“You’re not pretty,” Remus told him, frustrated. It was a lie, an outright lie, but Black was getting under his skin, somehow, and it was annoying.

“I am pretty, actually,” Black said, grinning, “and you know it.”

Remus rolled his eyes, scrabbling to take back control. “You’re on your knees on my ship, and you’re goading me?”

“You’re fun to goad,” Black said, and shrugged. “I don’t think you’d hurt me. You’ve had plenty of chances.”

He was right. Remus didn’t want to hurt him, almost enjoyed the rivalry they had, but it had to end eventually, and it might as well end with him winning.

“Besides,” Black said wickedly, when Remus didn’t say anything for a moment, “there are lots of other things I can do on my knees.”

Remus nearly shoved his sword through the pirate’s neck out of surprise, but he managed to avoid it, just pressing the tip under his chin, hard.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” Remus told him. Now Black had _said_ it, Remus couldn’t get the thought of it out of his head, and he found himself glancing towards Black’s lips, damp and slightly parted.

Oh god.

His trousers were getting uncomfortable, and the pirate had _noticed_ , because he tilted forwards a little, only to be stopped by the sword to his throat.

“Move your sword,” he said, his voice low, “and I could show you.

“Absolutely _not,_ ” Remus said, watching as Black bit his lip gently in a move that was so incredibly over the top, and yet somehow _worked_.

“Don’t tell me you don’t want it,” Black told him, looking very pointedly at where it was obvious how much he wanted it.

“If you’re trying to persuade me to let you go…” Remus started, and then cut off as Black laughed at him.

“Of course, if you decide I suck dick so well you want to let me go,” he said, grinning up at Remus, “then I won’t object. But no, I just happen to think you’re attractive, and I _know_ you think I’m pretty, so what’s the problem?”

There were a _lot_ of problems, namely that Black was a pirate and couldn’t be trusted, and also that he was a prisoner and Remus didn’t want to take advantage of him, but also he was grinning like he didn’t care that there was a sword to his throat and his hair was falling into his eyes, and Remus felt that if he didn’t get Black’s mouth on him right now he would die.

He lowered his sword slowly, until the point of it was touching the floor, and watched the pirate’s eyes light up.

“Listen, Black, if this is a trick…” he said, and watched as Black rolled his eyes.

“For god’s sake, don’t make me think about my parents when I’m about to suck you off,” he said, exasperated, shuffling towards Remus, though still on his knees. “Call me Sirius, _please_.”

“Sirius,” Remus said, just tasting the name on his tongue, and backed off until he was sitting on the bed, Sirius kneeling between his legs.

Nothing happened for a moment, and Remus could hear his own heavy breathing in the silence.

“If you’re waiting for me,” Sirius said, leaning against Remus’ thigh for a moment, “you may have forgotten that my hands are still tied.”

Remus _had_ forgotten, but he just shook his head, shaking off the persistent voice telling him that this was a bad idea, and fumbled with the laces on his trousers, for once cursing the fact that there were so many.

Sirius just waited patiently until he had managed to get his trousers around his calves, complaining a little when Remus pushed him backwards in order to fold them and leave them on the floor.

“Who folds their clothes during sex, really,” he complained, but it was rather negated by the look on his face, and how wide his pupils had blown.

“Me,” Remus told him. “I’m a captain, and my clooooohh god.”

Sirius pulled away again, grinning smugly at Remus. “You talk too much.”

Remus shut up after that, fisting a hand in Sirius’ lovely black hair. It was still damp and rough with salt, but Remus had wanted to touch it for a while, and these were basically the ideal circumstances.

Sirius was _good_ at this. He did something wicked with his tongue, and Remus pulled hard on his hair, trying not to choke him.

Apparently that was good, because Sirius made a low noise in his throat, eyelids fluttering. He made quite the sight, kneeling on the floor between Remus’ spread legs, and Remus was so glad he’d said yes to this. He couldn’t even recall the reasons why it was a bad idea.

It had been far too long since he’d had any sort of sex, since it was difficult to come by on the ocean, and it was an embarrassingly short time before he was spilling down Sirius’ throat, his hands fisted in that lovely hair.

Sirius pulled away a moment later, grinning up at Remus. His lips were red and slick, and he was panting slightly.

“My god,” Remus said, laying back on the bed for a moment to catch his breath.

“How fast can you get it up again?” Sirius enquired, and Remus sat up to raise an eyebrow at him.

“What?”

“It’s just that I would _really_ like that glorious cock inside of me as soon as possible.”

Remus lay back down and closed his eyes, unable to look at Sirius right now. Now that he had mentioned it, that did sound pretty good.

The doubts were back again, but he shoved them away, not going to deal with that right now. If Sirius hadn’t wanted it he wouldn’t have _suggested it_.

He could hear Sirius shifting about impatiently on the floor, and he guessed that he was probably uncomfortably hard.

Still, there was nothing he could do to speed the process up right now.

“Remus,” Sirius whined from the floor, a moment later. “Hurry up.”

“This is divine punishment for your evil ways,” Remus told him, suppressing a grin. He shouldn’t really be cracking jokes with a captured pirate.

But he shouldn’t be fucking him either, so that was probably a null point.

“I will give up piracy and become a church-going man if it gets me fucked quicker,” Sirius replied. He was still kneeling on the floor, making no attempt to stand.

“I’m not sure the church would appreciate that sentiment.”

“And I don’t appreciate the church, but here we are.”

Remus laughed faintly.

“Was that a laugh?” Sirius asked, putting his chin on the bed. “I didn’t think you had a sense of humour, to be honest.”

“I’m very funny,” Remus protested, shifting so he could look at Sirius.

“You fold your clothes during sex,” Sirius pointed out. “That is not the mark of an amusing man.”

Remus groaned. “My clothes need to be neat. Anyway, you were the one practically throwing yourself at me.”

“You’re a beautiful man with a glorious cock,” Sirius said, shrugging. “Your personality barely factored into it.”

Remus snorted, unable to help it. “I’m not beautiful. My personality is my only redeeming feature.”

He had long accepted that his looks were not something he had going for him. He had been badly injured in an accident as a child, and while it had healed it had left him badly scarred. He was never going to be beautiful.

“You bloody well are,” Sirius told him, sounding almost offended that Remus would dare suggest he was anything less than beautiful. “My standards are not low.”

Remus sighed. “You’re blind.”

“I’m horny,” Sirius told him, pressing kitten licks to the exposed skin of his legs, “and I want to get fucked by the beautiful man who just came in my mouth.”

Remus was very much up for that, and it seemed that his cock was getting interested again, so he sat up, rolling his shoulders. “Alright, alright.”

“Finally,” Sirius said, grinning. “You’re going to have to undress me because you know, hands.”

“I can just untie you,” Remus offered, slipping off the bed.

“And let me slit your throat mid-coitus? Sounds dangerous.”

Remus paused. “Do you want your hands tied?”

Sirius grinned at him. “Your men have shit knot-tying skills. If I didn’t then they wouldn’t be.”

“Right,” Remus said, slowly. “I’ll have to untie them to get your shirt off, though.”

“If you must,” Sirius said, sighing deeply and standing up to sit on the bed instead. “Perhaps take the shirt off and then tie them to the headboard. Just so I’m, you know, nice and captured.”

Remus shook his head and made quick work of the knots. Sirius had been right, they were appalling, and it wasn’t long before his shirt was folded neatly on the ground.

“That’s not even your shirt,” Sirius remarked, as Remus secured his hands to the headboard. “There was no point folding it.”

He tugged experimentally on the ropes and grinned, apparently pleased. “This is much better knotwork.”

“I don’t want your clothes getting ruined either,” Remus told him, leaning down to bite at Sirius’ collarbone.

Sirius made a delicious noise and wriggled a little. “Come on, captain. Hurry up.”

Remus snorted, ignoring the fact that Sirius calling him _captain_ was definitely doing it for him, and pulled Sirius’ trousers off, folding them on top of his shirt.

Sirius groaned happy and wriggled his hips. “I bloody well hope you have oil. Or something of the sort.”

Remus nodded and started going through the drawers, remembering to lock the door while he was up. He was sure there was some oil in here somewhere that would suffice as a lubricant.

What he learned was that his drawers were a mess, somehow, but he found the oil, so it didn’t seem to matter that much right now. He could tidy them later, when there was not a very pretty pirate tied to his bed and begging to be fucked.

“Be patient,” he grumbled, climbing back onto the bed and settling between Sirius’ legs.

“I have never been patient in my life,” Sirius declared, wrapping his legs around Remus’s waist. “Forget being hung for piracy, I’m going to die of not being fucked.”

“You’re remarkably blasé about that,” Remus said, pouring the oil over his fingers and rubbing it in a little to warm it up. “Either you don’t care about dying or you don’t think you’re going to be hung.”

“Bit of both,” Sirius told him. “Hurry up and put your fingers inside me, for god’s sake.”

Remus complied, pushing one slick finger into Sirius.

He made a beautiful noise, arching his back and tipping his head back. “Fucking finally.”

Remus snorted and slid a second finger in beside the first, twisting them about and crooking them slightly, eking more noises out of Sirius.

For someone who had claimed that Remus talked too much he was surprisingly vocal, and Remus leaned up to put a hand over his mouth.

“The men’ll hear you,” he warned, and felt Sirius grin under his hand.

“Maybe you should gag me,” he said, as soon as he took it away.

Remus crooked his fingers again, and Sirius moaned loudly, loud enough that Remus cringed slightly.

“Fine, if that’s what you want,” he said, shaking his head a little.

Sirius whined when he pulled his fingers out, wiping them on Sirius’ bare thigh, and slipped out of bed to find a bit of material.

He had to use a spare cravat in the end, pushing it into Sirius’ mouth and tying it around the back of his head, effectively cutting off his whining about the fact that Remus wasn’t fucking him _right now_.

Remus settled down back between his legs, pouring a little more oil onto his fingers and pushing two of them back into Sirius’ body.

He moaned again, but it was muffled by the gag this time, and a much more reasonable volume.

Remus spent some time (probably too much, if the frustrated noises Sirius was making were any indication) with just two fingers inside Sirius, before adding another one.

Sirius reacted well to that, although he was clearly impatient, trying to use his legs to pull Remus closer.

Remus was getting impatient too, but he wanted to make sure that he didn’t hurt Sirius, pirate or not, so he put a little too much effort into making sure he was properly worked open.

Sirius groaned loudly, deep in his throat, when Remus pulled his fingers free, spreading his legs wider. He said something, unintelligible through the gag, but probably an encouragement for Remus to hurry up and fuck him already.

He didn’t need encouragement, to be honest. He was almost as desperate as Sirius was, and he could barely stop himself from moaning as he pushed in.

Sirius clearly had no such inhibitions, because he threw his head back and moaned as loudly as the gag would allow.

“Shh,” Remus told him, catching his breath for a moment before he started moving.

Sirius made another garbled noise, and Remus could see how hard his chest was rising and falling.

He leaned forward, nipping gently at Sirius’ collarbone and enjoying the way Sirius tilted his head to the side to give him more access.

Sirius was making some lovely noises and wriggling underneath him, pulling on the ropes that kept him tied to the headboard. He was really quite the sight, and Remus would have said so, had he got enough oxygen in his lungs.

Sirius came first, spilling over his stomach and Remus’ chest and then going boneless on the bed. That was what pushed Remus over the edge, and he collapsed on top of Sirius, resting against his chest for a moment.

There was a silence, and then Sirius said something and Remus remembered the gag, leaning up to take it off and drop it onto the floor.

“Not gonna fold that?” Sirius asked, cheekily, although he was still out of breath.

Remus rolled his eyes and didn’t reply, trying to undo the knots on Sirius’ wrists.

“I can’t believe you left your shirt on the whole time,” Sirius commented when his hands were free, twisting his wrists. “I didn’t get to keep my shirt on.”

Remus snorted. “I forgot.”

“Sure you did,” Sirius said, putting one of his hands up Remus’ shirt. “A calamity, really.”

Remus hadn’t forgotten, he was just a bit shy about his chest, and he had hoped that Sirius wouldn’t comment. That had been a little too much to hope for, apparently.

Sirius rolled them over a moment later, so Remus wasn’t laying on his chest anymore. “I’m sticky,” he complained, and Remus rolled his eyes.

“Whose fault is that?”

“Yours,” Sirius told him. “Completely and entirely your fault.”

Remus snorted. “If you say so.”

“I do,” Sirius told him, cuddling into his side. “But I guess it can wait.”

Remus ran his hand through Sirius’ hair. It was almost dry now, and soft under his fingers.

Sirius made a soft, satisfied noise. “How far until the nearest port? I wanna know if we can do this at least once more before I’m hung for piracy and you have to cry over my corpse.”

“I would not cry,” Remus told him, already knowing that he wasn’t going to hand Sirius over to the authorities. He guessed that Sirius had known from the beginning, which was rather annoying, but still. He’d gotten some bloody good sex out of it.

“Yes you would,” Sirius told him, smugly. “You would weep over my corpse and lament the fact that you will never see my beautiful face again.”

“I could live with that,” Remus told him, rolling his eyes.

“Liar.”

Remus rolled his eyes again, thinking about how he would get Sirius off the ship without getting himself into trouble. Probably distract the men long enough for Sirius to steal a lifeboat or something.

“That’s not a no,” Sirius said gleefully, and kissed his jaw.

“If you’re still on the ship when we make it to port,” Remus told him, “I will hand you over to the proper authorities.”  
That much was true. He wasn’t going to risk his job to save a pirate, but he _would_ rather Sirius got off the ship alright, so they had the opportunity to meet again.

“But,” he continued, before Sirius could complain again, “if you were to make it off the ship before then, then there would be nothing I could do.”

Sirius giggled, kissing Remus’ jaw again. “If someone were to, hypothetically, not want to be hung for piracy and, hypothetically, want to get off this ship, how would they go about that? Hypothetically.”

Remus rolled his eyes again. “I really can’t tell you that,” he teased.

“What exactly can’t you tell me?” Sirius asked cheekily.

It was a dumb game, but Remus played along anyway. “I can’t tell you that the lifeboats are stored on the sides of the ship, and that the men’s schedule means that if you go for the last boat on the starboard side, then you’d have a fifteen-minute window at about nine o’clock at night if you were to want to steal one and get away without anyone seeing you.”

“Oh yes,” Sirius said, nodding seriously, although, he was grinning widely.

“But I can’t tell you any of that.”

“I understand completely,” Sirius told him, sitting up a bit. “And also I really am very sticky.”

Remus groaned and slipped out of bed to find a cloth and a waterskin, throwing both at Sirius.

“Have to do everything myself around here,” Sirius grumbled, but he cleaned himself up and threw the cloth on the floor.

“That’s gross,” Remus told him, pulling his dirty shirt off and exchanging it for a clean one, and then pulling his trousers off the floor.

“Getting dressed already?” Sirius asked sorrowfully, watching as Remus pulled his clothes back on.

“Yes,” Remus told him, “and so should you, unless you want the men to see you naked.”

“Shame,” Sirius said, and got out of bed to put his clothes on.

He left that night, leaving Remus with a soft kiss pressed to his jaw and a cheeky suggestion that they’d meet again.

Remus found himself rather hoping that they would.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://www.harkavagrant.com/index.php?id=327) and [this](https://omgbubblesomg.tumblr.com/post/615687392189399040/okay-but-disheveled-slightly-bloody-with-a)  
> (i don't know how to insert links sue me)
> 
> also this might turn into a series if i get ideas who knows
> 
> Great news everyone, i figured out how to insert links AND wrote a sequel, which should be posted later today


End file.
